Where Am I?
by TheO0032
Summary: Our Pokemon hero, Ash, gets into the real world by way of strange portal. Transport files #3.


**_Contents(my own format, not the chapters, but the elements in a summary):_**

Interdimensional transport-Pokemon to regular worlds

creatures that defy if not the conservation laws, the laws of physics when they evolve(I mean undergo an extremely quick metamorphosis that would be physically impossible in our dimension ( why did Charles Darwin take up the term "evolution"?)

The real world; that is where this mostly takes place

Much more

Takes place in the Pokemon world after Ash finishes the indigo league, and in 2015 in the real world

 ** _Chapter 0: How to use this book: the guide of interpretation_**

Anything bold, italic and underlined is a chapter title.

There is a sample quote below

Pikachu(translated): Okay, Ash(does a thunderbolt)

First is the name, than a description of the voice, then the colon, then what the character is saying, and actions are in parenthesis.

 ** _Chapter 1: Transport: The "where am I"s, and laws of physics_**

Author: Hello, so I and the narrator won't be seen much. We will be working behind the scenes, for now. Our big appearance was in Pokemon Chaos. Mostly, these stories will be in third person perspective, focused on Ash. Maybe we'll get another big appearance. Goodbye for now!(disappears)

(In the town of Pallet)

Ash: maybe we can win, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pi ka chu! Pika pika!

(A pokeball drops on Mew, when she is unconscious)

Ash: Yay, I caught Mew!,

(A strange portal appears)

Ash: let's jump in, Pikachu!

(Pikachu nods her head in an okay)

(Ash jumps in with Pikachu, Mew, blastoise, venusaur, Pidgeot and Charizard(yes, I evolved some, to increase their abilities to defy the conservation laws and the work of biologists))

(Change of scenes: A street corner(no Pokemon)

(Enter Ash from the portal next to a building)

Ash: Hello

Jack(the first name that came to me): Hi

Ash: Want to do a Pokemon battle?

Jack: You mean on a gameboy or computer?

Ash: What is a gameboy? How do you do a Pokemon battle on a computer?

(Jack looked at Ash, confused)

Jack: What is your name?

Ash: Ash Ketchum. I live in the town of pallet.

(Enter Pikachu)

Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika!

Jack: No surprise there… My name is jack.

Ash: Nice to meet you, Jack! Can you show me what Pokemon you have?

Jack: I don't have any.

Ash: While, do you know any Pokemon trainers?

Jack: There aren't any Pokemon in this dimension.

Ash: You mean that I'm in a different dimension? Where am I?

Jack: Have you ever heard of the conservation laws? These laws state that no matter can be created or destroyed. Defying the conservation laws mean that they go away, not that you get arrested.

Ash: Okay.

 ** _Chapter 2: Excel: How good Pokemon can be given the scenario_**

Ash: Go, Pidgeot!(releases Pidgeot) Pidgeot, let's go to the police station!(Pidgeot flys to the police station with Ash on his/her back)(change of scenes)

Ash: Hello, Officer Jenny!

Female police officer: Oh great, another Pokemon fanatic. While, who are you?

Ash: I am Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet, in the Pokemon dimension.

Susan(the police officer): While, that explains it. My name is Susan. Would you like to sign up for the bird race? (Reveals a signup form)

Ash: Yes!(signs up)

Susan: The race will be in an hour, at this station.

Ash: Okay(55 minutes later)

Loudspeaker: Now everybody will prepare for the race.

Ash: I'll bet any rich guy one hundred thousand dollars that my bird will win the race, even if I ride on it.

Rich guy: Okay, you're on.

Ash: Go, Pidgeot!(sends out Pidgeot)

Ash: Pidgeot, let's do this! Let's line up at the start, and when they say "go", go.

(Pidgeot lines up at the start)(they win the race by far)

Susan: Ash, you win the grand prize of 1 thousand dollars.

Ash: Give it to the 2nd place winner.

Susan: Okay.

Ash: Okay, rich guy, you owe me 100,000 dollars.

Rich guy: Here you go.(hands Ash 100,000 dollars)

(Ash sees a poster about a garden contest ending and being judged tomorrow)

Ash: I'll enter!

Contest person: Here is your plot! You need to plant and grow a good garden before tomorrow!

Ash: Okay.(5 minutes later, the contest person exited)

Ash: Go, venusaur!(sends out venusaur)

Ash: Venusaur, grow a garden!

(Venusaur grows a garden)

Episode producer: Hey, this was supposed to be the episode where Ash does his first Pokemon battle in the league! Why did this happen?

Pokemon league and battle lovers: Boo!(throw rotten fruit at the author)

(The author types a command and the great mysterioso appears and begins giving the Pokemon league lovers extreme spoilers that some of you don't want to hear)

Pokemon league lovers: AAH!(run away as fast as they can)

Will add to when given a direction to go


End file.
